


Bubblegum

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warriors are getting mighty sick of people stealing their limelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my unfinished Forty Verses table.

The team watched as the Fantastic Four were quickly surrounded by reporters, Mr Fantastic taking an impromptu press conference.

"And again with the sweeping in and saving the day, taking all the credit for _our_ hard work," said Speedball, bouncing to a stop next to Nova. "I can't believe you called them."

Night Thrasher grunted unhappily and glared at Nova.

Firestar bit her lip. "Well, we were getting our butts handed to us by Terrax. Vance is hurt."

"No, we were doing okay, Red," growled Nita, crossing her arms. "We would've caught our second wind, oh, I don't know, anytime just before _they_ arrived."

Marvel Boy pointed to the now empty sky and winced as his cracked ribs caught. "Silver-- Surfer," he said, gasping for breath, eyes still wide and vaguely fanboyish.

"Put your arm down, Supertights. And stop drooling, you're embarrassing us," muttered Nova.


End file.
